Well, My Good Sir, It's Called Codette
by Ominous-Ninja
Summary: Whoever said fantasies were better than reality, was right. Although, there are always exceptions. CodyxBridgette. One-shot. Enjoy!


Amazing I'm alive, isn't? Well, I'm pretty sure I wasn't missed in the Total Drama fan-fiction area. \sigh\ That's what you get for being a poor writer. Alas, I will improve!

Honestly, I can't tell you the things I went through to get this thing done. Stupid viruses eating away at my laptops precious hard drive and memory.

**A Ninja-y Note: **This story contains **Cody/Bridgette** as well as some other side crack pairings mentioned. Crack pairings such as **Harold/Izzy**, **Gwen/Tyler**, **LeShawna/Noah **and others too! Anywho, if you find that these pairings do not suit your romance taste buds, please, just click the back button and all will be well. Praise and constructive critism is always welcomce. Flames will not be tolerated. Let's just say, I have a Molotov bottle I don't need anymore. Catch my drift?

**Warning: **This story contains mild-language, kissing, and wild fantasy sword wielding. Everything that could possibly make drama!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything! Please, don't sue me!

**Let's Play a Game!:** So, you wanna play a game, huh? Well, if you guys can tell me what video game Cody's fantasy is from, you win a virtual cookie and pie! Yes, I know, pie!

/Sigh/ As I was writing this, I came to realize that Cody is just like a guy version of me. We're both nerdy, geeky, video game die-hards (Well, maybe that's just me.), and we are still waiting for someone to match our personality. In other words, a girlfriend for him and a boyfriend for me.

* * *

Cody sat in one of the hard, plastic chair, sipping his punch. The fifth season of TD had just ended and everybody was invited to Izzy's 'I Won, I Won, I Finally Won' party on a yacht. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except for the reminder of a foreboding fate that was all to familiar to them.

The entire cast and crew had been dragged into, yet another, season of Total Drama. Everybody was getting sick and tired of Chris Maclean's fine print and sadistic ways and they just wanted out. However, nobody wanted to be done with the forsaken island then Cody.

To him, it seemed, that each season got more hellish then the last. In Total Drama Island, Cody was booted off the show because of a bear mauling. He didn't even make onto Total Drama Action and when Total Drama World Tour came around, he didn't even make it half way. Then came Total Drama Cruise, the fourth installment of living hell. Actually, that season wasn't so bad for him. Cody had managed to make it to the final five, however, after a mist-turn of events, he was sent home with a nasty sea turtle bite and a broken hand. But the worse thing of all for the techno geek, was that he didn't even have a girlfriend.

His deepest desire was to have a some girl truly accept the Codmeister for who he was. A girl who was caring, sweet like sugar, and didn't mind playing video games for five hours straight. However, Cody found out the hard way that those types of girls were hard to come by. Although, there was one girl that managed to peek his interests. She was athletic, gorgeous, caring for the environment, and her name started with a B. Yes, you guessed it, Bridgette.

Cody let out a happy sigh as thoughts of Bridgette flooded his mind. Her sun-kissed blonde hair, her athletic body, the way her pale green eyes held him captive. In fact, he got so caught up with his thoughts, he didn't even realize two people had sat down next to him.

"Hey dude," Tyler said with Gwen on his lap, "What's going down with the Codester?" He snapped out of it and turned to the happy couple.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Impressin' the ladies with my charms." he replied with a click of his tongue and a sly grin.

However, deep down, he knew it was a lie. He knew it since the night he was voted of Total Drama Adventure. It had been the worst day of his entire life and he tried so hard to bury the memory.

Gwen let out a small chuckle, which was still unnatural for her, and nuzzled closer to her boyfriend. Cody couldn't help but smile at this, I mean, without him, the two would of never gotten together.

Cody was going to ask Tyler if he got a chance to play the newest sports game for the Wii, but a shrill shriek cut him off.

"YOU HOSE-BEAST!" cried Heather, fuming and drenched in red punch. The queen bee stomped away while wringing out her raven hair. Izzy who was sporting a wicked grin, started chanting,

_Heather, Heather is a fake,_

_It's all lies just like the cake._

_You so ruthless like a witch,_

_hope you fall, you little bi-_

The red head cackled, then flipped over to Harold who planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Cody mentally sighed. _Another couple,_ he thought,_ that was able to find love._

This actually got Cody thinking. How many couples hooked up through Total Drama? He started counting on his fingers. Gwen and Tyler, Izzy and Harold, LeShawna and Noah (only God knows how that happened), Geoff and Katie, and lastly Courtney and Trent.

Oh, Courtney. He will never forget _that_ day.

* * *

**(Flashback: Marshmallow Ceremony; Season 5)**

_"And the winner of this marshmallow ceremony is..." Chris looked between Cody and Lindsay, pausing for dramatic effect._

_"...Lindsay!" The blonde beauty let out a sigh of relief as she caught the sugary treat. Remembering her manners, she looked over at Cody apologetically and said, "Sorry, Colby." He gave her a weak smile._

_"To bad, so sad. Cody, the Boat of Losers a waits you!" Chris exclaimed as he gestured to the boat floating at the dock._

_Cody nodded as he walked in silence as the remaining campers waved goodbye. He was about to board the small vessel, when something stopped him._

This could be my only chance to find out. I need to do this_. __The techno geek inhaled deeply and turned around._

_"C-Courtney!" he hollered out._

_Courtney, as well as others, we standing at the edge of the dock watching his departure._

_"Um, yes?" The CIT asked, unsure of where this was going._

_"I have something to say." He took another deep breath, "Courtney, I really like you. I like you, like Ganondorf likes the Triforce. Please, allow me to be your Link." Cody ended the quick confession with a honorable bow_. Well, _he thought to himself_, it was a little bit formal then I imagined it. But I think I managed to turn on the charms like the ol' Codester is known to do.

"_Oh wow, Cody that's t-the..." Courtney said slowly, wide-eyed. However, the shocked expression morphed into a roaring laughter. "...the lamest thing I have ever heard! What was that- A video game reference? Please, I've see better on Laffy Taffy wrappers!" She was wiping away tears from her eyes and nearly doubled over._

_Cody's mouth dropped. He felt like his heart was hit by a bull-dozer of humiliation._

_"Why you..." Gwen growled, clenching her fists together._

_"Not cool, bra, not cool." the party animal muttered, shaking his head._

_"Courtney, don't ya think that was a little harsh?" Bridgette finally spoke up._

_The CIT turned to her good friend and scoffed._

_"Honestly, Bridge, you're actually standing up for this little geek? He's just so scrawny and nerdy. I take it that you don't know about his crush on you!" she stated matter-o-factly._

_"I-I, well um, no." The surfer girl looked away nervously._

_"See? He's probably just a little horn dog, looking to get into our pants!"_

_Everybody was taken back by the last comment. Even Chris and Chef were surprised at Courtney._

_"That does it!" Gwen had heard enough and lunged at the CIT. The only thing that held her back from mauling Courtney was LeShawna. The loud and proud sister was holding the goth girl in the air and straining, herself, not to kill the brunette._

_"Let me at her! That obnoxious, pole up her butt, goody-two shoes, CIT wannabe, bi-_**_/_We're sorry, but at this time we have to censor the last three minutes of what Gwen said due to the fact that younger child may be watching the show. Heck, the stuff she's say would make sailors blush./**

_Courtney gasped at the verbal abuse, then glared at Gwen, still in the air._

_"I don't need this from you!" She snapped back. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to catch up on some sleep. Unlike some of you, I want to have my A-game for tomorrows challenge." She stuck up her nose and walked back to the girl's cabins._

_An awkward, tense silence filled the air as the majority of the campers glared daggers at the back of the CIT's head. Silence, silence, sile- broken._

_"OH NO! No no no no hell no! Miss Corporate Lawyer-reject thinks she can humiliate sweet Cody and get away with it? She has another thing coming!" LeShawna roared as she finally let go of Gwen (who landed with a thud). She pantomimed rolling up sleeves and charged to where Courtney was, leaving a cheering crowd behind her._

_The only one not edging on LeShawana was Bridgette. She gave a heavy sigh and muttered someting about how she hates the drama and wondered why she signed up for this in the first place._

_"Listen Cody, I'm really sorr- Cody?"_

_The surfer girl turned to where the young boy was standing, only to find him gone. In fact, long gone. She could barely make out the silhouette of the Boat of Losers on the horizon, and a sudden wave of guilt hit her. Why guilt? She wasn't the one who just, metaphorically speaking, kicked an innocent puppy. Or was it something more?_

* * *

Cody felt tears sting his eyes and quickly brushed them away. He excused himself from his friends and headed out to the main deck, slightly swaying, despite the fact they were stationary. Once he knew he was alone and no one was watching, he let out a sob. Silently weeping, he recalled all of his emotions. Deep sadness, anger, regret, and humiliation. He had said before the he "was born to humiliate himself", but that time was different. Was it the fact that he was so brutally shot down in front of everyone? Or how Courtney mocked him? Whatever the reason, it didn't matter.

Although, it was true that he did like Courtney _and_ Bridgette at the same time. He couldn't help himself. Seeing how the brunette was independent, had great leadership skills, and knew what she wanted, made her the perfect "spicy" girlfriend. On the other hand, the surfer was caring, athletic, and an animal lover made her the ideal "sweet" girlfriend he longed for. The techno geek couldn't make up his mind.

Once again, it didn't matter any more. The damage was done.

Cody dried his tears and gazed into the hypnotic Canadian waters. Allowing his fantasies to get the best of him.

* * *

**(Cody's Fantasy)**

_Cody stood slightly limping, panting heavily. He took a quick glance at his surroundings. A water dome encased him and an unconscious young maiden dressed in a pink and gold._

_Cody wore a green tunic with a matching green hat, while clutching a glowing sword in left hand and a shield in his right. The Hero was intently watching a tall, broad man wearing a dark navy blue and golden-orange cloak. The lord stood over of a blonde princess, Bridgette, but spoke to Cody indirectly._

_"For a long time the evil winds swept across the hills and plains of my land." His voice was deep and strong, yet calm. It sent shivers down Cody's spine._

_"It always brought the same thing...Death. But on the your land it brought something other then despair and destruction. Something better. I vowed to control it. That was the start of my quest for the three crests. The three of them together will grant the users deepest desires and wishes. As you can see I was fortunate to already posses the Power crest. And now the crest of Wisdom." He glance at the maiden, still motionless._

_He turned to Cody, his once solemn dead gray face contorted into an ugly grin. His flaming orange hair made his face rather unsettling._

_"Now all is left is the Courage crest." He lept at the un-expecting Hero, smacking him and his sword to the ground. He towered over Cody._

_"Do not fear. I will not kill you... I merely need the one thing that binds us together. We will finally put an end to this!" The large man reached down and lifted up the boy by his wrist. Immediately, his hand glowed and a golden, shiny triangle appeared._

_"Uhh..." Cody groaned, dangling in the air. He managed to catch a glimpse at Bridgette, whose right hand was radiated light and a small triangle, also._

_The brute of a man gave a wicked grin and thrust his free hand above him. "It's time." He whispered._

_All three triangles rose in the air and clashed together with a blinding light. When the light faded, the crests formed a larger, three parted triangle. The new artifact slowly descended towards the ground._

_The robed man dropped Cody and walked forward to the gleaming gold, his hand stretched outward._

_"Gods! I desire your power for my wishes. Expose this land to the rays of light and bring forth destructive and death! Give me Hyrule!"_

_"Although, you must touch the Triforce, do you not, Ganondorf?" A older, short man with a white beard and hair stepped from behind the precious triangle; his hand gently resting on it._

_"The King of Red Lions" Cody managed to murmur as he propped himself up with his arm._

_"Now, Gods, hear my wish! I desire a new hope for these children, a future. Let the ocean wash away this land and drown Ganon along with it! May rays of hope shine upon the land." The king bellowed._

_The Triforce shone brightly, then broke apart, sending the three pieces into the air. A sudden rumbling emitted and water started to gush from the top of the dome._

_Ganondorf threw back his head and laughed. "Hope? How silly of you. I'll show you brats what hope you have! I'll make sure you drown with me here!"_

_Cody picked himself up and noticed the blonde princess had finally awaken, holding his sword in her hands._

_"Oh Cody, I'm sorry! I guess I overslept a little bit, huh?" She gave a small sheepish grin. "I think this is yours." She handed back his weapon and turned their attention to Ganon._

_"Fine. Let us see how bright your future is!" The gray man reached under his cloak and revealed duel katana-like swords. Grinning, he lifted one, and brought it down at Cody, who lept out of the way._

_"Cody, I'll distract him with my arrows. Hit him where it hurts!" Bridgette yelled as she strung an arrow in the bow. Cody nodded in reply and took a battle stance._

_Ganondorf charged at him, swinging his swords. Left sword. **CLANK**. Right sword.** CLANK**. Left. Right. Left. Right. Both swords came clamoring down on the boy's shield as an arrow whistled through the air and pierced the oranged hair man in his back._

_"Argg! How dare you!" He bellowed._

_The boar-man turned to Bridgette, lept towards her, tucked the sword under his arm, and struck her across the head; sending her skidding on the wet, stone platform._

_"Ahhh!" The Hero in green clothes jumped behind Ganondorf, bringing his own sword down upon his opponent. Metal clashed against metal. Alas, the defending sword overcame the young boy and sent him stumbling backwards._

_"Your future looks grim, boy." He raised his duel katanas and brought them forcefully down for the final blow._

_"No!" Bridgette, now back on her feet, had a light arrow notched and released it; another projectile soared through the air, hitting her target. "Now, Cody!"_

_In one fluid motion, Cody dove to the ground, rolled around Ganon, jumped to the air, sliced said enemy in the back, flipped, and stabbed Ganon's head with the sword. The weapon the lodged deep inside._

_"The wind... I feel...it blowing. Uhhh." The boar-man's face lost it's tension as he became encased with stone._

_Cody landed on the ground with a slight thud. He grinned in triumph, but the expression quickly changed to a wince, as he hissed in pain. Clutching his right arm, he felt a warm, thick fluid seep onto his hand. He looked down to find out that his fingers were painted with blood._

Guess I didn't get out of the way completely, huh? Well, chicks do did scares. _He mused to himself._

_"Cody," Bridgette cried out, "You're hurt and bleeding!"_

_"It's -_he winced again-_OK. Only a flesh wound." The boy smiled sheepishly._

_She rolled her eyes playfully, then looked directly into his._

_"Cody, that was really brave of you. If you didn't attack when you did, I would probably be dead. Thank you."_

_"Oh, no prob-"_

_He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his, but before he could compute what was happening, they were gone._

_"Thank you." She repeated, catching her breathe. He was still a little dazed so he simply nodded in reply, a deep blush on tinted his cheeks._

_A splash of water hit his face, startling him. In the midst of the battle, he forgot that Hyrule was flooding, and fast. More water gushed in from the dome's ceiling, soon they were ankle deep in water._

_"Cody, we need to- look out!" She yelled._

_A waterfall of ocean water plummeted down upon Cody, pinning him to the ground._

_"Hold on Cody, Hold on!"_

* * *

"Please hold on!" A strained voice came from above him.

Cody opened his eyes to find himself face to face with the rocking ocean. He let out a yelp but, soon felt himself slowly pulled upwards. He landed on the deck and slumped against the railing, looking up at his savior. DJ and Bridgette looked over him, their eyes filled with worried and relief.

The surfer girl bent down and pulled techno-savvy geek into a death grip. DJ chuckled at this.

"Bridge...c-can't... breath well." He choked out. She immediately released him, a faint blush spread across her face.

"S-sorry!" she stammered.

"I'll leave you guys alone." DJ cut in, he waved good-bye and headed back into the ballroom of the large vessel. Bridgette smiled as he left but, her face changed as she turned her attention back to Cody.

"'.?" she pronounced every word. "You could of drowned! Do you know how scary it is, seeing your friend lean farther and farther over the side of a ship, then barely grabbing his foot to save him! I was terrified! What was going on?"

"I'm sorry, Bridgette. I got thinking and I lost track of my surroundings. Please don't be mad." He looked back at her with sincere and pleading eyes.

She gave a heavy sigh. "I'm not mad, I was worried. What were you thinking about that made you do this?"

"I-I can't tell you..." He glanced away nervously.

"Yes, yes you can. You can trust me." She placed her hands on his shoulder, causing him to make eye contact. Oh, how could he resist her gorgeous, pale green eyes.

"Well," he started, "there was me, and you were there also. There was a sword fight. And youandIkissedattheend." He finished the last sentence rather fast.

"Excuse me?"

He inhaled. "YouandIkissedattheend."

"Cody, slow down. I can't understand you."

"You...and I...kissed." The techno geek blushed furiously, while Bridgette giggled impishly.

"Oh, so sort of something like this?"

With that, she leaned in to kiss him. A gentle, nice, sweet kind of kiss. She broke it and giggled again.

"Listen, I like you. I think you're really sweet, funny, and cute." Cody gaped at this. Was his dreams and fantasies finally coming true?

He grinned and sheepishly said, "So... wanna go out?"

Bridgette extended her hand to help him up.

"Don't push it. Let's just see were tonight takes us, ok?"

"Wait, are you implying...?" He gasped, wide-eyed.

"No." She couldn't help, but smile at the geek's reaction.

Cody took the surfer girl's hand and happy said, "Well, I guess I can wait. Care to dance my lady?"

"I would be honored." She joked back.

They walked hand in hand into the ballroom, where they were greeted with cheers, gasps, and "Yes! I knew it! Pay up, egghead!" "Dammit, Izzy, then twenty-five dollars!"

Maybe season six won't be _so_ bad.

* * *

I'm not sure how I like this. It seems rushed at points but...

Woop Woop! It's done and now, please turn your attention to the latest segment of my stories... _**As I Write This!**_ In this short part, I will describe my time writing the story. Though the ups and downs of it all!

_**A I Write This:**_ As I am writing this, it's currently 12:48 AM on the West coast. I sit on my bed, typing away while my parents and younger brother are asleep. I'm listening to _I'm Alive_ by _Disturbed_. So, as I was writng the first half of this story, my computer gets a nasty virus from_ this _site. Causes me to lose 200+ words, much to my despair. It takes my dad two days to fix and I had to tell him that I got the virus from Youtube. They don't know I have this account. (Nor do I read manga and watch anime. My parents don't understand my interests so I stopped bothering to tell them about it. /shrugs/) In computer time, two days is a long time. I wrote the second half periodically through out my brother's baseball game, and between my cross country practices. That's it for now. Thanks for reading... _**As I Write This!**_

**Last Ninja-y Note: **Don't forget to guess the game in Cody's fantasy! Do it for the pie! (Yes, I realize that it's from The Legend of Zelda. With Ganondorf, Triforce, Hyrule, and the Hero in the green clothes, it wasn't that hard to guess. But that's the _series_, not the game. The game, for example, would be _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, ect._

Why do I feel that the fantasy and flashback were the longest parts?

My deepest apologies for any OOC-nes. I tried really hard to keep them realistic. At times I felt that Cody was channeling his inner Ezekiel O.O

Ah well, it's my story! Mine, mine, mine, mine! Bwahaha! /Flock of seagulls fly through the window/

Seagulls: Mine?

Me: Uh...


End file.
